tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Death, Bane of Man
Death goes by many titles, the most prominent being the Bane of Man, and simply "Death", his true name, for he IS truly death and death alone. His godly name is rarely ever spoken, as most prefer to refer to him as Death. His spheres of control are Death, Fear, and Cold. He later joins Traxis in the war, finally being killed in the first act, but soon reincarnated. History Death claimed the lives of thousands among Myth, not choosing to take any side in the great war, besides his own. He is hated among most gods, and almost all mortals due to being the living incarnation of death itself. Therefore he is shunned all across Myth. It is said that mortals cannot see him, however is it not known if this is true. Adopting the godly name Fordox, he set off into the war, searching for others to claim their lives, eventually coming to Rory and Mordred. The latter was killed and Death absorbed the sphere of souls, while the former was saved only by the God of Fire, Embrax, who had come to protect Rory in hopes of persuading him to join Aldis. He met with Azoth, the God of Chaos, to speak of an alliance, but was declined, as Azoth hoped to wait for Traxis to become vulnerable before striking. To further track down Azoth, planning to kill him eventually, Death took a piece of his soul, and used it to track his location. Soon enough, Uxol was killed after Axial's violent rage, and Death went to claim the sphere of Empathy, further recreating Uxol in a different form. Afterwards, Traxis called Fordox to his palace, where he would wait for Azoth to return, just having freshly succeeded against Jurallia in a battle of the ancients, and Traxis would offer him as a gift, where Death absorbed his sphere after Traxis had finished him off (Treason was given to Legath.). Having earned Death's favor, Traxis sent Death to begin the first act of the war, raising an army of undead gods to claim territory for the dark royal, while Traxis led his own army north, hoping to surprise Aldis with the sheer numbers and preparation. On a fateful night, Death's army met Alorn's corruption army, at first at a standstill but then beginning to gain the upper hand after the elites, Vorcrax and Legath, had arrived to combat Tol and Alorn. For the longest time, it seemed as if the higher prepared, trained, and slightly larger army would easily smash through the corruption forces, due to training from the God of Combat and constant summoning of undead from the Goddess of Necromancy. However, having defeated the army led by Traxis, with the help of Aldis himself, the armies of Lorea, Ouroboros, and Jarod had arrived, along with the Aldian elites, tearing through the Death army like flies and finally killing Death, also healing Uxol's mind and separating his connection. Personality A being to be feared and avoided, the Reaper is a cold, ruthless entity, unwavering in his bringing of death. Often with his head hung low, scythe in hand, as though mourning, he awaits the return of his most hated enemy: Life. Life and Death, as long as they are awake, are cursed and destined to battle after a series of events occurred which caused the curse to be laid. The Reaper is solemn, grim, and even slightly irritable, always expecting Traxis to hold his end of the deal struck between the two. Appearance Death appears as a hooded form, no face visible. He carries a long scythe as a weapon and wears a torn cloak and robes. He also has black, leathery, emaciated wings which spread from his back sometimes, which he can both use for purposes of flight and solely to enhance his title of the Reaper, a final, ominous end which awaits at the termination of every life cycle in existence. Powers Because he is the God of Cold, Fear, and Death, the Reaper owns a variety of powers. Heat and related spheres become futile against him as they are countered by his abilities of cold, which he can also use to drop the temperature and spread ice, frost, and sometimes even light snow across a battlefield. Whenever death is present, he can feel it within him as well as the souls of other Gods, and even mortals, and his capacity to kill is empowered whenever someone is near death or has died within a battle within close proximity. His sphere of Fear, similarly intimidating, causes others to be frightened by his presence. The primary weapon he wields is a long scythe, and furthermore he has been granted flight abilities due to his wings which can sprout from his back. Trivia * He originally had a name aside from Death, which was Fordox. Category:Neutral Category:Traxis